Due to the recent development of the information/communication technology, network devices such as base stations are installed all over Korea, and electronic device may allow the user to freely use networks all over Korea, by transmitting and receiving data to and from another device through the networks.
Various types of electronic devices have recently provided various functions due to the trend of digital convergence. For example, the smartphones not only allow voice communications but also support an Internet connection function by using a network, a music or video reproducing function, and a function of photographing pictures or videos by using image sensors.
The electronic device may further use a network for transmission and reception of data, as well as a network for a voice call, and has to include antennas corresponding to the networks to implement the networks.
When performing short range communication, an electronic device may recognize a short range communication reader only in one direction by employing a loop antenna on one surface thereof. Due to this, when the direction of the electronic device that faces the short range communication reader is not suitable to a degree, the short range communication reader fails to recognize the electronic device and the electronic device has to be gripped again.